zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
General Tsing Shi Tao
Melt! Everything must melt! Description Tsing Shi Tao '(aka "The Nuke") is a Chinese general who specializes in nuclear weaponry in Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour: Contra. His super unit is the Yan Wang. History The 60 year old General Tao gets what he wants, at any cost. Impatient to a fault, General Tao relies heavily on nuclear technology on the battlefield. Unfortunately, there have been several terrible accidents. While General Tao was the responsible officer during the Mudanjiang Disaster of 2007, his considerable talents saved his career. General Tao believes such trials and errors are part of the development process. His divisions are beginning to see the results of his convictions, as a prototype of an advanced nuclear power plant has produced better results. Programs to develop tactical nukes and to promote stability in radioactive isotopes are producing better safety records, which will be well-received by his troops. General Tao is stationed at Base Ox, Chengdu, and his Combat Number is 0000-000000-1. Arsenal Infantry * [[Red Guard|'Red Guard]]—basic Chinese Infantry. Can be upgraded with Nuclear Ammo to increase damage and effectiveness against vehicles. * Tank Hunter—Anti-armor infantry. * [[Nuke Tank Hunter|'Nuke Tank Hunter']]—an upgraded Tank Hunter armed with a launcher that fires tactical nukes creating small nuclear explosions that deal a lot of damage and leaves radiation fields behind. * Field Technician—Immune to toxins and radiation, cleans up contamination, detects and detonates mines. * Red Arrow—Anti-air infantry. * ECM Trooper—Support infantry, disables enemy vehicles. * Hacker—Support infantry, generates additional income. * Black Lotus—Hero unit, can capture enemy buildings, disable enemy vehicles and steal cash. Vehicles * Dozer—builds structures. * [[Nuclear Battlemaster|'Nuclear Battlemaster']]— a Battlemaster preinstalled with Nuclear Engines, allowing for faster speeds. Capable of firing nuke shells when reaching Heroic veterancy. * Gatling Tank—anti-infantry and anti-aircraft tank, can be upgraded with Nuclear Ammo. * Irradiator Tank—contaminates an area with radiation fields. Can burn soldiers out of buildings. * Troop Crawler—standard Chinese APC. * Howitzer—artillery unit. * Listening Outpost—Stealth detector, has long visual range. * [[Overlord Tank|'Overlord Tank']]—China's super heavy tank. * Nuke Cannon—heavy artillery that fires nuclear shells over a long range. * Death Hand—super long range weapon capable of firing nuclear shells over an unlimited range, but reloads very slowly and has very low accuracy. * [[Yan Wang|'Yan Wang']]—super unit, very fast MLRS vehicle that shoots nuclear rockets from a fairly long distance. Aircraft * MiG MFI—strike fighter, fires radioactive-tipped missiles. * [[MiG-31 Interceptor|'MiG-31 Interceptor']]—air superiority fighter. * Ka-29 Helix—heavy support helicopter, can be upgraded with various add-ons. Napalm bomb is replaced with a nuclear bomb. * White Dragon—gunship armed with homing missiles. Does not need to return to airfield for reloading. Structures * Command Center—builds dozers, commands generals powers, and provides radar when upgrades. * Advanced Nuclear Reactor—generates more power. * Barracks—trains infantry. * War Factory—builds and repair vehicles. * Supply Center---builds supply trucks and store resources. * Airfield—builds, rearm and repair aircraft. * Internet Center—provides shelter for four hackers, researches Satellite Hack. * Propaganda Center—technology building, researches upgrades. Unlocks many units and structures. * Nuclear Missile Silo—China's main superweapon, Can be upgraded into a MIRV, splitting into 5 missiles upon impact. * Nuclear Storm—Tao's second and most powerful superweapon of Contra, capable of destroying entire bases with one barrage. Requires a General Point to be unlocked. * Hadron Collider—Doomsday device, destroys everything caught in its blast, requires 5 minutes to detonate, countdown cannot be cancelled. WARNING: DO NOT BUILD IT IN YOUR BASE! General's Powers * Rank 1 ** Infantry Training All combat infantry will be trained as veterans. *** +10% rate of fire *** +10% damage *** +10% health ** Emergency Repair Level 1 '''Repairs vehicles and buildings in an area. Heals infantry. (requires Rank 2) -> Light repair * Rank 3 ** '''Cluster Mines Cluster Mines are deployed by air. ** Nuclear Storm Allows the player to build the most devastating super weapon in the game - Nuclear Storm. ** Artillery Barrage Level 1-3 Call off artilleries to strike a target with radioactive shells. *** Level 1: 12 shells *** Level 2: 24 shells *** Level 3: 36 shells ** Cash Hack Level 1-3 Steal money from enemy supply centers. The player cannot steal more money than the enemy has. Note: for GLA enemies, use it on their Factory. *** Level 1: 2000$ *** Level 2: 4000$ *** Level 3: 6000$ ** Emergency Repair Level 2 & 3 Repairs vehicles and buildings in an area. Heals infantry. *** Level 2: Medium repair *** Level 3: Serious repair ** Frenzy Level 1-3 Causes player's units to do more damage for a time when targeted. *** Level 1: +25% for 30 seconds *** Level 2: +50% for 45 seconds *** Level 3: +100% for 1 minute * Rank 5 ** Neutron Bomb Cleans area from any living creatures. Kills infantry and vehicle crews. Destroys biological contamination. Does not damage building. WARNING: Do not use this weapon in combination with other air strikes, it can destroy your planes. ** Carpet Bomb Allows the player to call in a heavy bomber to carpet bomb an area. ** MIRV Unlocks Nuclear missile MIRV upgrade and Yan Wang's MIRV special ability. Trivia * His name is a bad spelling of the Chinese term "Qing Shi Tou" (青石头), meaning "green stones". Uranium is usually depicted in fiction as green, rocky formations. * Tsing Tao also shares his first and last names with Tsingtao beer, a popular Chinese beer that is also widely exported around the world. * General Tao is wearing an outfit meant for a Marshall of The Peoples' Republic of China because of the blue millitary uniform. He is likely of that rank. If that's true he would outrank every Chinese general except General Leang. Tao and Leang would be of the same rank. Category:Chinese General